


Wishful Thinking

by LePetitDétective (LePetitDetective)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: & shinichi in glasses, M/M, there's gonna be a cat in here, this feels rlly typical in the beginning just let it roll for a while, this is my first fic leave me alone, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitDetective/pseuds/LePetitD%C3%A9tective
Summary: Kudou Shinichi wasn't one to believe in astrology or magic and myths, but a shooting star might be what he needs to make his wish for happiness come true





	1. Once Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is let me live

Sighing, Shinichi laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling with disinterest. It's been a slow day so far with waking up at noon with a cup of fresh coffee, followed by a few good hours of reading over another cup of college motor oil. He would have gone over to the station early in the morning but Megure-keibu kept insisting that Shinichi stay at home for his own wellbeing. The young man had been pulling late nights with both serial and cold cases at the same time, convicting more criminals in two weeks than an average police detective would in half a year. But Shinichi figured another reason for the older detective to insist on his metaphorical house arrest is because of his uncanny luck to draw crime to himself as though he were a murder magnet attracting corpses as he walked down the street.  
....  
That was kind of a gruesome thought.

It's not like he wanted to be the center of crime wherever he went, but it seemed like Fate was playing devil's advocate with his life.  
His luck seemed to draw in all kinds of criminals, even ones that are unusual for criminals themselves.

The only times when it seemed like bodies weren't falling left and right was when Shinichi attended Kaitou KID's practically monthly heists. There, the night dimmed down to only the target gem, the chase, and one phantom thief dressed head to toe in pure white. The thief was an enigma in the spotlight, a spectacle of mystery backlit by the full moon. Shinichi could never make heads or tails of what KID's goal is for "catching and releasing" all the gems that he stole, nor his reasons for being the most daunting person to taunt the police force to actually try to catch him night after night.

Shinichi shook his head of his thoughts, ridding his mind of images of fluttering capes and charismatic grins. He has spent far too much time alone in his mansion, ever since his parents (i.e., crazy, insane biological relatives not by choice) left to go to Italy for "inspiration" after Shinichi was given a clean bill of health from his personal biochemist/doctor. Haibara Ai, next-door neighbor, ex-elementary classmate, and former scientist for a global criminal syndicate, finally completed a final antidote to the APTX4869 that poisoned Shinichi a little more than two years ago.

* * *

It had been a long and painful process (both physically and mentally) to get the results that they have now, but after weeks of research and failures, they finally had a working cure to keep Shinichi from turning back to a child after growing successfully once again. After sometime, while he was stuck in bed recuperating from his abnormal transformation, Haibara told Shinichi that the final antidote would be the only one of its kind that she would make, as well as the rest of the apotoxin that she was using to experiment with. All the information would be converted to data and stored away from prying eyes, and all physical samples would be eliminated from existence so no one would accidentally happen upon them. She herself didn't want to take the cure, saying that "maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try to redo her life from the ground up" under a name with no past. Shinichi had mixed feelings about her decision, but her words were final and he would get in her way.

Haibara had seemed satisfied with what she chose for herself, and Shinichi had thought that he had as well. Even if Ran never really forgave him for leaving her on her own for over two years with barely any word from him, she didn't leave him in a grave or beaten to death in a dark alley to suffer for his sins. She had punched him once across the face and yelled at him not without crying a river, saying that he was a selfish bastard that didn't deserve her as a girlfriend. And she was right, he didn't.

But after the screaming fest was over and the waterworks had slowed down some, Ran told Shinichi with much sniffling that he was still her friend and in due time, maybe she might be able to talk to him again while looking him in the eye. Until then, he didn't need to talk to her since she had a gut feeling that he wasn't leaving sporadically anymore for a while. For that, Shinichi couldn't have asked for more from her. He had been selfish in the past while he still had hope that they could have gotten together still. But the past few months, ever since Ran was starting university and meeting new people, she had also joined the university judo club and met a nice boy that was a mutual friend of Sonoko's boyfriend, Makoto. Although Shinichi wasn't glad that Ran was moving on from him, he wasn't going to be selfish enough to deny her happiness that she deserved.

* * *

The teen let out a deep sigh, refusing to turn his head to even look at the clock on the nightstand. Instead, he batted his hand around for the cell phone he knew he had dropped on his pillow earlier that day as a secondary alarm in case he forgot to eat. Which he did considering that said alarm was now off meaning he unconsciously turned it off and continued reading at some point.

Shinichi knew Haibara would lecture him for skipping yet another meal due to his forgetfulness, or rather just glare at him with soulless eyes until he was squirming uncomfortable in his seat like she usually did to the teen. Being in the body of a grade school child didn't lessen any of the destructive power that The Devil's Spawn™ could achieve with a single look in his direction if he so much as threw sarcasm in her proximity.

Figuring it was time for a late dinner consisting of yesterday's Chinese takeout leftovers, Shinichi rolled off his bed onto the floor with a resounding thud, contemplating if that move was really worth cold noodles he'd have to reheat.  
He wished that something would happen to make his suffering day a little less, well, suffering.

Just as he decided to peel his forehead from the rough surface of the carpet and feed the demon known as hunger protesting in his stomach, Shinichi felt a breeze chill the back of his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.  
A breeze that should not have been in a closed room.

With a quick glance towards the window, his heart rate sped up unnaturally fast.  
He swore that the window was closed only a few seconds ago.

As sapphire eyes rapidly tried to take in any clues as to why it wasn't now, a gust of wind threw the curtains apart, forcing Shinichi to squeeze his eye lids shut at the burst of air.  
The result was moonlight shine down in the room, illuminating everything in light and soft shadows, including the face of one magician thief in dress-whites from head to toe as he reclined against the veranda railing, looking as though he were casually there the whole time.

At the attention of the detective, the intruder silently moved forward just before the partition, his cape billowing around his figure like the opening curtains of a theatre.  
Smile turning up just that little bit to become an arrogant smirk, and the top hat tilted just enough to cast a darker shadow, it was as if the Night Baron had decided to refurbish his uniform and make friendly house calls, which the idea of in itself was disturbing enough.

"Good evening to you too, _Meitantei-san_."


	2. Careful Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter and a talk, and maybe a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/26/17: this is a false update to fix minor stuff since i don't have a beta and have to double-check it myself; sorry i'll have 3 up soon

"A beautiful night, is it not?"

Saying that he was surprised for Kaitou KID to appear at his bedroom window would be a terrible understatement.  
It was like saying his beloved coffee beverage, pure black and uncontaminated with creamers or sugars, was simply bean water, which by definition, it was, but that wasn't the point here.

While in his frozen state of shock, unresponsive and unmoving, the magician thief had taken a step into the threshold, inviting himself in like it was the front door.

"Well, well. I guess even the great Heisei Holmes can be in awe of the Magician Under the Moonlight." KID raised an eyebrow that wasn't covered by that abominable monocle, clearly amused by the detective's silence.

The soft laughter in his voice brought Shinichi out of his haze, feeling the heat of embarrassment for spacing out crawling up the back of his neck.

"B-ba'aro, it's not like that at all. Why should I be impressed by a thief like you?" Shinichi tried to turn his face back to looking at the floorboards, but a blur of movement shifted to kneel in front of him. A flash of white filled his vision, and all he could see was a brilliant violet eye shining with mirth peering into his own, two fingers gently taking hold of his chin to remain facing forward. It was hypnotic, the effect those beautiful eyes had on him. Shinichi had a feeling this was what Division One had meant when they say a single glance alone from him could hypnotize suspects into confessing the deed because they felt that everything about them had been exposed under that heavy gaze. ("It's just really creepy, Kudou-kun." Takagi-keiji admitted once when threa- asked, when he was asked.)

"I call your bluff, Kudou-san."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, KID."

A deafening silence fell between them, the only sound was their breathing slowly syncing with the other as time passed. The rush of adrenaline that appeared when KID first showed up was dissipating now, his heart rate relaxing, leaving behind the feeling of exhaustion and calm.

"Why are you even here, Kaitou KID? Surely this isn't just a simple house visit, at ...," with a glance to the clock,"... one thirty at night. I would expect better from a self-proclaimed 'gentleman' unless that was all talk?"

KID grasped the front of his suit, miming as though he had been hit in the chest.

"Why, I would never! I was merely checking up on one of my critics, making sure he's eating well, getting plenty of sleep, not ruining his life by accident due to forgetting to even do said things."

One of the magician's doves, one of few in charge of "keeping an eye on critics", suddenly cooed in agreement from within and popped out of the front of the white suit jacket, flapping out dramatically along with confetti and glitter. It circled around them and landed on the veranda railing, pulling the boys out of their childish exchange with equally surprised look on their faces like a mirror. The dove barely even had to move to compare the two as it was wondering if its master had finally accomplished a doubling act.

Neither of them had noticed when they had moved to sit across from each other, the situation itself feeling so natural that they unconsciously got comfortable with the others presence until the interruption. They were so close that when Shinichi turned to KID with a questioning glance, he could almost see the the entirety of KID's face were it not partially masked with the singular eyepiece. The shadows hid nothing at all, the expressions on the others face clear in the light. All he could think of clearly was that it was a rather youthful face, further confirming his theory that Kaitou KID is around the age of a young adult and no older than someone in their mid-twenties. Outside of that, all the detective could make out was how he could actually just maybe understand why Kaitou KID has an international fan-base of all ages despite being an internationally wanted criminal in more than 13 countries.

KID's face morphed into a sly grin just then, leaving the detective confused for a moment as to why he was smiling so devilishly.  
Until he realized that everything that he had thought of in the past minute was said out-loud with his huge mouth.

"My, Meitantei-san, I didn't know that you were a fan as well! You'd get along nicely with Tantei-san, you know? He's a huge fan of mine, terrible temper though; shows up at every performance just to get a hold of my hand-"

" _-in a pair of handcuffs-_ "

"-and attention. I must say though, who knew that detectives all around were kinky little fellows, hmm? I always thought that it was after the fourth date or so that the cuffs come out, but who am I to judge what your preferences are."

Shinichi's mind short fused at that, leaving behind a silent detective practically glowing bright red. KID, wondering if he finally broke a person with his teasing, reached up to poke his critic in the cheek to test for a response, only to have Shinichi quickly backing away on his hands until he was trapped by his bed. KID shifted around to move closer, eyes roaming to examine the detective's reactions.

"Hmm. Shortness of breath, rapid heart-rate, dilated pupils. Yup, that's the expression of a true fan! As a KID fan, wouldn't you want anything? An autograph? An official Kaitou KID monocle? Oh wait, you can't have that, haha. Well, what is it that your heart desires, Meitantei-san?"

[What my heart desires, huh?]

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Shinichi looked KID directly in the eyes.

"KID, if you could ever magically make any wish of mine come true, we wouldn't be living in a realistic world."

Shinichi hugged his legs to himself, pulling his head down. The detective almost missed what KID had asked him, a soft voice sounding worried and out of place for the ever-smiling man. It just didn't seem in character for him to be concerned for someone he should consider an enemy, right?

"Is it so much to let yourself be happy for once, Meitantei-san? I don't believe that it's unreasonable to ask the gods for one little thing like that."

"But what if that wish is selfish enough to involve others around me?"

"Then let it, you don't have to hold yourself back all the time for others happiness if it means that you let yourself suffer in their place. It's just not right."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure what is right or wrong anymore. It all feels, I don't know, grey."

A shuffling sound from the carpet, and Shinichi felt a warm weight lean against his side, radiating almost a comforting presence. Like a cat warming up to its owner when it senses that they're feeling down. At that he let out a snort.

KID glanced at Shinichi when he heard the sound, clearly amused but confused at the same time.

"Might I ask what's so funny, detective? I don't believe that I had told a joke just now unless you can read minds as well. Or hear dead people, but that's a little bit much, even if it could be one of an entertainer like me."

A moment passed as Shinichi was trying to pull himself together to stop laughing at the thought of KID as a domestic animal or actually 'hearing dead people', but it didn't exactly work to keep the mirth out of his voice.

"I-it's nothing, just a weird thought I had, that's all. I just can't imagine the illustrious Kaitou to be one to keep a nosy detective company in the middle of the night, giving him advice at that."

As his laughing fit died down, the warm weight pressed a little harder against him, reassuring that KID was still there, that they both were still there and listening to each other. Shinichi let his arms hang limply over his knees, his body no longer feeling the tension that was building up at his spiraling thoughts of negativity.  
Leave it to KID to break the ice in a conversation within minutes.

"But I guess...."

A little nudge. "Yes?"

The detective looked out the window at the night sky, clouds clearing out of the way to give a view of the stars. "If I ever could have a wish, it wouldn't come true with how my life is now."

Even without looking, he could almost feel KID frown at his statement, the contemplative gaze gone as fast as it came.

"What's preventing you from living your own life, Kudo-san?"

Shinichi started a little at being called by his name from the thief for once, but let it go in favor of answering. "Myself, I guess," with a little shrug.

"Yourself?"

"Myself. Who I am today can't possibly be happy with the decisions I've made, with the choices I had to make leading up to now."

"And why not?"

"Because it's too late to try."

"Late is better than never, you know."

"But not here. Not now, not when I don't feel right to be happy, to let myself feel self-satisfaction at accomplishing basically nothing."

The silence fell into the dead of night, Shinichi feeling heavy from his outburst of emotion. KID remained quiet, whether he was thinking on what to say or for Shinichi to say something else, he didn't know.

"I just- I want to be happy like everyone else. I want to live without worrying if my choices would have a consequence. It's so frustrating to want to be selfish for once but I know I could never live with myself if I did. I-." His voice was on the verge of cracking, the strain barely heard as he tried to reel in his emotions to keep himself from sobbing right then and there.

KID seemed to hesitate, not knowing what to do with an almost hysterical detective that was a step away from becoming a complete mess.

"I wish I could have someone understand the real me, not _'Saviour of the Police Force'_ or _'the Heisei Holmes'_. No one sees who I am but a face of the press, a facade, but I'm more than that, I'm a person too! Why is it so hard for people to see that?"

A single tear slipped free from his eyes, shining in the moonlight as it slid down and fell to the carpeting, soaking into the fibers, followed by another and more.

"I wish I could have someone to love me for who I am, not who they want me to be."

Neither boy noticed at that moment, out of the window and above the world, that like the tears that fell, a shooting star made its way across the horizon, gone as fast as it came. It wasn't until as if the sky was brightened that they looked up; that star was the first of many as a meteor shower danced across the evening sky, as though the heavens were crying out as well. Inwardly, Shinichi laughed at the ridiculousness of the notion, but it did leave him feeling lighter.

Facing outside, they gazed into the distance, watching the light show slowly fade away into the black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had an epiphany that is the next chapter only to encounter a possible writers block in the very near future

**Author's Note:**

> i don't kno what regular updating means forgive me


End file.
